How The Battle of Bright Moon REALLY Happened
by Wild180
Summary: It's Episode 13, Season 1 of She-Ra and The Princesses of Power. The Horde is coming to attack Bright Moon, and Glimmer brings Adora, Swift Wind, and Bow into her secret weapon stash to suit-up. But then, her mom walks in. And she happens to know that Glimmer is hiding more than just weapons...


Bow and Glimmer have just finished talking to Adora, as she explained how everything that was happening was her fault. They attempted to assure her otherwise (or something, how should I know I forgot), and then Glimmer mentions how they need to get ready for the Horde, because it will be at the front door of Bright Moon Castle at any moment. Why they weren't arriving at any other door, or the back-way into the castle, is a mystery to me. Now, Glimmer has lead her friends, along with Swift Wind who came out of nowhere, to her room.

"What are we supposed to fight against the Horde with?" Adora expressed her wonder slightly sullenly to her companions, "We can't just fight the whole army as we are now."

"Not to worry", said Glimmer, "wait 'til you see _this_."

Glimmer opened a secret door (yes, "a". C'mon, she's **bound** to have others) in her room, to reveal the secret room full of weapons and supplies.

"Wowza," said Adora, "where did you get all this?" She looked in awe at her surroundings. There were weapons all around the room, and armour as well. They all seemed to be neatly organized by class, then effectiveness, then colour or size, depending on which items you were talking about. One corner of the room was stacked with armour in all shapes and sizes, even some for animals! In another, there were documents and scrolls. They seemed to be important. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a wide sheet of paper with lots of writing and some drawings on it. Majority of the items in here were all green, grey, or red, and a few had a symbol on them in sight.

It all gave Adora a sense of familiarity, yet, for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on as what it reminded her of. She didn't let this bother her though, and turned back to Glimmer as the Princess began to talk.

"I've been collecting stuff for months in case we were ever attacked. Luckily my stupid mom does not know about this place, or I'd be dead. Or, permanently grounded. Under dirt. In a graveyard."

"DIBS ON ARROWS!" Bow exclaimed excitedly, having not paid attention to a single word that was just said, and pushed the Princess aside. Licking his lips, and sparkling his eyes (don't question it), he picked up an arrow that was the same colour as Goldilocks (if she's not gold, then why is her name **GOLD**ilocks?). Swift Wind the stupid horse (I love you Swifty,,,) neighed and nudged Adora the Hot Magical Girl Explora, because he wanted a mace. He sparkled his eyes as well as he begged the She-Ra for it.

"Ahahahhahhahahhahaghaha- absolutely not." Adora says to him, causing his horsey eyes to tear up.

"Uhh, Glimmer?" Bow said worriedly as he looked back to the entrance of the room.

"Huh?" Glimmer replied, facing him, and away form the door.

"GLIMMAH!" Came a voice form the door.

"M-mom!" stammered Glimmer as she tried to cover up the room, "how you'd know we would be in here heheh..."

"Really.." Queen Angella sighed "you really thought I wouldn't notice you were HORDEING things." She almost looked disappointed in the Princess of Bright Moon. Or, maybe she didn't _almost_.

"Hehhe what do you mean, Mom..?" Glimmer nervously laughed as she signaled to Bow not to let Adora look around at the stuff anymore, sweating dripping down her neck as she tried to stay calm.

"Glimmah, you know very well what I mean young lady. Look around, you're hoarding Horde things and secret plans against the rebellion!"

Glimmer gulped.

Adora looked shocked, "What...? But, I thought this was the Rebellion, not the Horde. This isn't true, is it Glimmer?"

Blocking Adora's view of the items around her, Bow chuckled, "Ah heheh, right it is Adora! UH- the part about this being the Rebellion, I mean haha. Why would we be hiding Horde things?" He tried to make Adora stop doubting, but this only made it worse. She knew for a fact Bow was lying just then, he's a terrible liar, but she still didn't want to believe they were working for the Horde. She was begging in her mind they would have a reasonable answer to her next questions, so that she could rest assuredly- or, fight assuredly. Or at all.

Pushing her way passed Bow, she looked around the room as she realized why everything had felt familiar to her.

"But then why do you have secret plans and letters from Hordak and weaknesses against the Rebellion and Horde armour and weapons and- and-" Adora was starting to cry. Her friends couldn't have been lying to her, they couldn't be on the side of the Horde! They were the leaders of the Rebellion, who stood against the Horde's tyranny!

Glimmer and Bow exchanged worried glances, not only for Adora, but for themselves. Now Glimmer's mom knew what they were doing. At their silence, Adora began to almost sob.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"I'm... afraid this _is_ true," Angella began as she took off her cape and wings, then removed her wig, "this is not the Rebellion".

In one final step, Queen Angella of Bright Moon ripped off her costume.

"This, is the Horde."

Swift Wind, Glimmer, and Bow all gasped. At the sound of this, Adora looked up glanced up through her tears and released a gasp of her own. She looked at the grinning horde figure before her, who said one more thing before the young She-Ra's ' world went black.

"Hey, Adora."


End file.
